Bolo Hamwich
'The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm destined and expected to do it!''" -Bolo on saving Middle-earth Bolo Hamwich was the brother of Gerbulas Hamwich and the son of Mermiach Hamwich and Dimple Hamwich and is first introduced in the final chapter of ''The Adventures of a Hobbit'' novel. He stars as the main protagonist in the book The Hobbits Early Life Bolo was born in the middle of The Fourth Age, he was the younger brother of Gerbulas Hamwich and was usually called Baby Brother by him up until 29-Years of age, like many other Hobbit children in his early years Gerbulas' 33rd Birthday On Gerbulas' 33rd birthday a huge party was made for him and Bolo spent his time getting drunk Undying Lands Months later the Hamwich family was offered a place in The Undying Lands which the family gladly excepted, Bolo spent many months in the Undying Lands until him and his brother were told about what happened to Middle-earth and The Shire and only a few Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Wizards left that hadn't been captured in Middle-earth remained, Bolo and Gerbulas realised that they had to save Middle-earth. They were then aloud to leave the Undying Lands. The Chosen One Before leaving, Galadriel the Elf told Bolo that he was the Chosen One and him and him only had could stop this. Departure Bolo was given Sting which glowed when Orcs or Goblins were near by. Finding Survivors After Bolo and Gerbulas left the Undying Lands, the brothers went to The Shire and saw it was in ruins, they then set out to find who was responsible for the destruction of Middle-earth. On their travels they met two exiled female Hobbits named Goldie Hardbottle and Pansy Danderfluff. The 4 Hobbits agreed to travel together and find more people, they later met the Dwarf Voinar son of Vorin and 2 Elves named Nienna Elensar and Golradir Telrúnya, The Hobbits introduced themselved and the 2 Elves introduced themselves also, Gerbulas pointed out that they knew his father and the Elves said they do and traveled together. They then met the Wizard Valaraukar the Beige and 3 Humans Moddyn, Owemyr and Carurcyn Hildeson the 3 brothers, Valaraukar told them that a Wizard which was his brother was corrupted by an Ancient Magic and took control of the Orcs, Goblins and Trolls and enslaved Middle-earth. Travelling to The Wizard The group went in search for the Wizard encountering many Orcs, Goblins and Trolls on the way. Over the weeks the indivisuals began to get along more and started to treat each other like family Presumed Death As everything was going well it all started to fall apart as they group was captured by Orcs and were being taken to the Wizard, luckily Bolo, Gerbulas, Goldie and Pansy managed to escape and attempted to save the group but triggered the alarm and caused a huge battle and the Orcs underground base leading to destruction, Bolo fell through a hole in the ground and was presumed dead. But actually he landed in a huge Spider Web. Bolo realized he was now alone. The Great Spider's lair After that Bolo realized he was in a cave but did not know how to get out, he then went exploring, he saw many skeletons and webs and thought it sounded familiar in his father's stories, Bolo then knew he was in The Great Spider's lair, but not any lair but the one his father encountered when he was younger. Then suddenly a Great Spider attacked him which was about the same size as the legendary Great Spider Shelob, The Great Spider recognized Bolo's scent and actually thought it was Mermiach. Bolo battled the Great Spider for hours but emerged victorious and killed it by stabbing right it in the forehead. He then managed to escape the lair. Finding Gerbulas A few weeks later, Bolo encountered Gerbulas and Voinar, Bolo greeted his brother with a huge hug and continued to travel to The Wizard. Reunited The 2 Hobbits and Dwarf arrived at the Wizards tower, there they saw the group and they all reunited and went into the tower together, they were attacked by Orcs and a huge battled emerged, Gerbulas told Bolo and Valaraukar to fight the Wizard who is now known as The Dark Lord. Battling the Dark Lord Bolo and Valaraukar fought the Dark Lord for hours proving unsuccessful but Valaraukar used a spell to freeze the Dark Lord and Bolo killed The Dark Lord by impaling him in the chest. Party Celerbration After Middle-earth was rebuilt and its civilizations freed, a party was made for the group. Back to the Undying Lands Bolo spent 4-Years in Middle-earth and felt sad there as he was away from all his friends and family in The Undying Lands so he decided to go back. Pansy, Valaraukar and Nienna also came along Later Life Bolo and Pansy married and had 7 children named: Gerbulas, Goldie, Voinar, Golradir, Moddyn, Carurcyn and Owemyr they were named after their teammembers that stayed on Middle-earth. Years later, Gerbulas, Goldie, their children and old teammembers came to The Undying Lands. Relationships '''Gerbulas Hamwich- Brother Mermiach Hamwich- Father Dimple Hamwich- Mother Pansy Danderbluff Hamwich- Wife and Teammate Goldie Hardbottle Hamwich- Friend, Teammate and Sister-In-Law Voinar- Close friend and Teammate Valaraukar the Beige- Friend and Teammate Nienna Elensar- Friend and Teammate Golradir Telrúnya- Friend and Teammate Moddyn Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Carurcyn Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Owemyr Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Gerbulas Hamwich II- Son Goldie Hamwich II- Daughter Voinar Hamwich- Son Golradir Hamwich- Son Moddyn Hamwich- Son Carurcyn Hamwich- Son Owemyr Hamwich- Son Bolo Hamwich II- Nephew Pansy Hamwich II- Niece Valaraukar Hamwich- Nephew Nienna Hamwich- Niece Physical Appearance Bolo is thinner than an average Hobbit, he does not like to eat as much (Just like his father) he has black hair and blue eyes and is 3'6 Personality and Traits Before he saved Middle-earth he always wanted to go on adventures and have fun. After he saved Middle-earth his hunger for adventure died down a little because of how many times he almost died. Equipment 'Sting- Sting was given to him by Galadriel, Sting was once held by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins Trivia *He will appear in the film adaptions of The Adventures of a Hobbit ''as a child with Mermiach telling him the stories of him as a young man *His first appearence is in ''The Adventures of a Hobbit ''novel *He will be featured as LEGO Minifgures in ''The Adventures of a Hobbit LEGO sets *He will be a playable character in LEGO The Adventures of a Hobbit: Video Game *A current book is being written based on Bolo and Gerbulas' adventures and is to be called The Hobbits *Bolo is the main protagonist in The Hobbits *Bolo's birthday has been made a holiday/festival in Middle-earth and The Shire Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hobbits Category:Hamwich's